I Was Wrong
by JohnAnthonyZacchara
Summary: 5 years have passed since Lucky, said that he can't be with Liz. Now he realizes that he was wrong, but Liz is with someone else what will Lucky do?


**Author's Note: LnL2! Read/Review please.**

Ch.1

Lucky's Pov  
>"We can finally be a family you, me, Cam and Aiden." Liz said<br>"Liz...I can't be with you we have to move on. We have to get over the past. Your first love never works out anyway." I told her "And nothing ever turns out right for us."  
>"Lucky can't you give us a chance"<br>"I told you i can't lose you again. i can't." i replied  
>"Your not gonna lose me not this time" Liz said<br>I sighed "You can't know that no one can. no matter how much we want to be together no matter how much we try things may not work out" i said "Everything could fall apart again just like it has before"  
>"Have a little faith Lucky, in me, in yourself and in us." Liz responded<br>"I can't handle anymore heartbreak"  
>"So your not even gonna try? your not even gonna give us another chance to work things out to be happy and be a real family?" Liz said her eyes tearing up.<br>"Its just not the right time Liz, i think we'll be better just how we are for now." I told her  
>"Not the right time when is? do you expect me to wait for you? Lucky i want us to be together and i know that you love me so why are you holding back."<br>"Liz can't we just leave things how they are. your right i do love you, but why ruin what we have now. everything is good now." i said  
>"Ok fine whatever you want Lucky." Liz said storming out.<br>5 Years Later...  
>"Lucky!" Lulu exclaimed hugging me as i got off the train.<br>"Hey so how was that case of yours?" Ethan asked we got in Lulu's car and drove to my apartment.  
>I went to Llanview, Pennsylvania to investigate the murders there, the Mo was the same as the murders here and the trail lead there. I've been gone for 2 months.<br>"i solved the case with help of the LPD" i said  
>"Thats great! so meet anyone while you were there? any woman catch your attention" Lulu asked<br>"I was there for work. thats it." i replied  
>"Oh c'mon you didn't meet anyone?" Ethan said<br>"Can we change the subject to something besides my love life" i muttered  
>"Fine we'll drop it" Lulu murmured<br>"So what have you to been up to?" i asked  
>"Drowning in wedding plans" Ethan responded "i swear if one more person asks me if i prefer White or off white i'm going to strangle them! i mean whats the difference? its white who cares!"<br>"Your a guy you just don't get it" Lulu stated "Liz and Kristina have been asking me for wedding advice and i have my hands full with Talia."  
>"Wait Liz?" i questioned Lulu and Ethan just looked at each other<br>"oh look at the time, i gotta go pick of center pieces or something." Ethan said quickly leaving.  
>"I should go i have to pick Talia up from daycare." Lulu said leaving<br>really! whats going on...why couldn't they just tell me.  
>i called Liz<br>Lucky: Hey.  
>Liz: Oh hey Lucky<br>Lucky: I'm back in PC  
>Liz: you are, oh Cam and Aiden will be so happy to see you!<br>Lucky: yeah...so do you mind if i come over and see them  
>Liz: no of course not.<br>Lucky: Okay i'll see you in a little bit than  
>Liz: Alright bye<br>Lucky: bye  
>I hung up and went over to Liz's place.<br>"Daddy!" Aiden exclaimed  
>"Hey buddy" i said hugging him<br>"Lucky your here" Liz said "Cameron your dads here!" he came down the stairs playing some video game.  
>"Cam, Aiden i missed you guys" i said<br>"I missed you too, dad" Cam said and hugged me  
>then i saw it, the rind on Liz's finger, i knew her and Nikolas had been dating for a while, but when did they get engaged? and why wouldn't she have mentioned this to me. i guess its a little awkward maybe, but so what i deserve to know.<br>"Hey guys can i talk to mommy for a minute" i said  
>"Ok, c'mon Aiden wanna play PSP." Cam said and they went in the other room<br>"What do you want to talk about?" Liz asked "is everything alright"  
>"When were you going to tell me." i muttered<br>"Tell you what, Lucky" Liz said  
>"You know what i'm talking about, why didn't you tell me." I asked<br>"Me and Nik wanted to wait to tell people, and why does it matter to you anyway" Liz said  
>"You..just- you should have told me." i responded<br>"why its none of you business, me and Nikolas are engaged that doesn't concern you"  
>"Okay...i guess congratulations..." i replied "I'm glad your happy"<br>"Thanks"  
>I really wasn't glad i was the exact opposite actually. I know i'm the one who said i didn't want to try again, but it was stupid. i just didn't want to get hurt. I hate the idea that Nikolas makes Liz happy, that hes gonna live the happily ever after i should have with Liz. What can i do though its too late they're engaged, engaged. I blew my chance because i was scared to get hurt again. God i am such an idiot.<p>

**Author's Note: The title just came to me somehow and i thought it would work perfectly with this story! hope you liked it! Chapter 2 on the way and it will be longer. Ch2: Lucky admits his feelings for Liz**


End file.
